


The Perfect Cover

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Beating, Character Death, Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Necrophilia, Rape, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Howie wasn't the sweet person everyone thought they knew and loved.





	The Perfect Cover

Howie paced back and forth in his hotel room growling to himself, he had texted his assistant only two minutes ago but she wasn't moving quick enough as usual. Finally he heard the spare key card be swiped and the door open, taking a few quick strides towards it and slamming her against the back of the door watching her head hit. 

"What the fuck took so long?" Howie growled, keeping his body pushed against her, hand in her short hair gripping tightly. 

Heather quickly shook out of her daze knowing she needed to answer or the abuse would just get worse. 

"I'm sorry Sir, I was on the phone making sure everything was in place for you today." Heather explained knowing the reason wouldn't be good enough. 

Howie pulled her back away from the door by her hair and threw her to the ground. Heather caught herself and knew not to say or do anything keeping her head down. Howie moved over her before reaching down and pulling her back up by her hair. 

"What's the rule whore?" Howie snarled. 

Heather gulped but had learned to answer and not show the pain she was going through, after three months she had learned how to read him and how to handle herself when they were alone. 

"You come first Sir, when you call or text I'm to stop what I'm doing and come to you." Heather recited. 

"Damn straight, you're my assistant and you will come when I call." Howie growled. 

Heather nodded softly. "Yes Sir." 

Howie let her go, pushing her away. Heather took a few steps backwards but was able to catch herself and keep her tablet from cracking after being thrown to the ground. She knew to stay silent until he spoke and was ready to hear what he had to do today. 

"What is today schedule?" He finally asked, his voice was flat but Heather could still hear the anger in his voice. 

She quickly opened her tablet, the schedule popping right up. "You have an interview at the radio station at noon then the charity event at four." 

Howie grumbled his hands clinched into fists listening to her. "What else?" 

Heather went through the next few days not looking forward to telling him his band mates were wanting to get together to talk about possibly doing another tour in the near future once Howie was done with his solo stuff. 

"Is that it?" Howie asked, eyes blazing hating that he had a full schedule. 

Heather sighed and steeled herself, she knew better then to call the others his brothers or band mates. 

"They want you to get with them in a few days to talk about a new tour for the newest group album." 

It didn't take long and she was on her hands and knees on the bed, pants and panties coming off. Heather closed her eyes as the first of the smacks of his belt came down on her ass and back. Howie now saw nothing but red as he continued to beat the woman on his bed, going through the same speech he always did. Bitching about how much of a pain being in the group was, how they had the entire world fooled. How he couldn't stand Brian, AJ was just a nuisance, and Nick, well he was so damaged from his own family, he was willing to latch onto anything that resembled what looked like the perfect family. 

Then there was Kevin....

"Fucker almost caught me a few times, so damn glad when he left." Howie growled, the beating not stopping. 

Tears had long ago dried up, Heather's body used to the beatings now. She had been so excited when she had gotten the job, to finally meet her favorite band and work with one of them was like a dream come true, except her entire world was shattered when she finally met them. 

Brian had been a total asshole, breaking her heart since he was her favorite. Nick and AJ were a bit nicer but they were in their own world to really bother with her and then Howie used his sweet charm to lure her into a false sense of security before showing his true nature. 

She knew the beating was almost over as Howie slowed down, his anger finally passing. He threw his belt knowing he would have to go clean up, he always orgasm when beating her, learning long ago how to hide his tracks. 

"You better be out of here before I get out and I better not see you until we leave." Howie snarled. 

"Yes Sir." Heather replied, in pain but didn't show it. 

Howie went into the bathroom and shut the door. Heather slowly gathered her clothes, dressed, and as quickly as she could left going back to her own room. Once she was alone, the tears fell. She knew she was stuck, she needed the money he was paying her. Heather slid down the door to the floor letting the tears flow. 

Few hours later, Howie was pacing knowing he had to go into Sweet D mode, he hated it but it had become perfect to keep any suspicion of what was going on away and he used it fully to his advantage. He heard the door open and Heather step in. 

"It's time to go Sir." Heather said softly, head down. 

Howie nodded knowing he had to be good for now and put on a show. Heather let him out first before closing the door and following behind him, making sure there was a few inches between them. 

The interview and event went well and the two were headed back to the hotel, both tired for very different reason. Howie hated putting on this act he had to play whenever the cameras were on while Heather's body and mind was trying to heal and process what had been going on the last three months yet no one seemed to notice or would even believe her if she tried to tell them the quietest of the group was abusing and raping her. 

Howie made sure the hall was clear before he pulled her to him, his grip staying tight around her arm. 

"You know tomorrow is going to be rough on me." 

Heather nodded. "Yes Sir." 

"So you know what I will need?" He asked. 

"Yes Sir, I'll be in your room." Heather responded, her voice broken. 

Howie nodded and let her go before heading into his room, Heather going into hers. She always made sure they were on the same floor knowing if she was anywhere else, Howie's anger would have only flared more having to wait even longer for her to get to him. 

The next few days went smoothly, but Heather could see the anger starting to stir in Howie's eyes. He played nice as he always did when the group was together and it still hurt her knowing everything she had known about her favorite band was all a lie and an act. 

Howie looked her way and she nodded before slipping out knowing she needed to get back to the hotel. She went into his room and locked the door, giving herself a few minutes before stripping and getting onto the bed. Doggie was Howie's favorite position and it was the only way he would take her, no exceptions. 

She had been laying there about twenty minutes before the door opened up. She knew not to move or say anything. She heard his pants fall to the floor and the bed shift from the weight as he slammed into her, grabbing her hips and pushing her back against him. Heather laid there letting him violate her body as he got his anger out about the meeting and being around the others. 

"So fucking sick of all of it." Howie grunted. "The only good thing to come out of all of this is I can have any female I want." 

After a few more hard thrusts, he pulled out and went to the bathroom to finish knowing he couldn't cum inside or on her. He had learned that the hard way and had almost been caught being careless with a past assistant. Heather stayed where she was knowing not the move as her body ached from the rape. The bathroom door finally opened back up and Howie stepped out. 

"Cancel everything for tomorrow, I want you in my bed all day." Howie commanded. 

Heather sat up and nodded softly. "Yes Sir." 

"Get the fuck out of here." 

She nodded and got up, putting her clothes back on and headed out. She made it back to her room, canceling everything before getting into the hot shower. 

The next day was full of torture and pain for Heather, but she endured it just as she had the last three months not realizing it was pissing Howie off even more that she was still alive and hadn't offed herself yet like the others, she was broken but the will to continuing making money for her family was strong and she cling to that with each thrash he brought down on her. 

Heather shook as the recent beating had ended, her body was bruised more then it had ever been and her insides were sore from the constant fucking. She made her way into the bathroom, crying and shaking. She looked down seeing the razor and grabbed it, she couldn't do it anymore, not after that last rape and beating. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly, closing her eyes. 

Howie came back a few hours later, grinning down at the body before getting one last fuck into her lifeless body before pulling out and shooting his load into the toilet. It had been a long time since he'd been able to enjoy a dead body fucking and left her there. 

Time went on and Howie backed off on his conquests for awhile so not to raise suspicion, grinning watching the TV as the reporter talked about Heather's body being found. He could feel his cock twitch inside pants knowing it would be time to find his new assistant soon. 

He had the entire world fooled and being Sweet D was the perfect cover for it all.


End file.
